The present invention relates to decorative surfacing such as worktops, and specifically to modular decorative surfacing. The present invention has further relation to worktops that are easy to install and have removable components that may be replaced permanently or periodically for aesthetic reasons.
Worktops, vanity tops, and the like are traditionally made of decorative laminate bonded to a substrate, such as particle board. They are also made of solid polymeric surfacing, wood, metal, and various combinations thereof. Typically, a worktop has a front edge and a backsplash that are permanently fixed to the worktop or are formed integrally to the worktop. Various types of worktops and their construction are well known to those skilled in the art.
When backsplashes and front edges are formed integrally to the worktop, they inherently are of the same decorative surfacing material as the rest of the article; the resulting aesthetic effect is uniform. When backsplashes and front edges of a different aesthetic effect and/or different decorative surfacing material are used in conjunction with a worktop, they are typically permanently fixed to the top either during fabrication of the top or during installation of the top in a home, office, business, or the like. This work is typically done by trained fabricators and is beyond the skill of the average consumer. Additionally, if a consumer eventually decides that he or she does not like the aesthetic combination of front edge, backsplash, and counter surface that were initially chosen, the typical option is to tear out the whole worktop and start over again. Other options include resurfacing by installing new laminate over existing laminate, and routing out the old front edge and installing a new one. The result is a tremendous waste in terms of time, effort, and money. For example, if a consumer contracts with a fabricator for the installation of a white worktop with a white backsplash and blue front edge, then later decides a red front edge would be preferable, the whole worktop must be replaced, or the front edge must be routed out so that a new one may be installed.
There exists a need then for a modular worktop that is easily assembled from components of differing sizes and decorative surfacing options, so that a consumer may assemble and install the worktop, as well as xe2x80x9cmix and matchxe2x80x9d various types and styles of components. There also exists a need for an easy way to assemble these components that is within the realm of the skill of the average consumer. There also exists a need for components that are replaceable at the discretion of the consumer. The objects of the present invention are to fill these unmet needs, and these and other objects of the invention will become apparent through the specification, claims, and drawings provided herein.
Disclosed is a worktop including a surface member, a front edge, and a backsplash, the front edge and backsplash being attached to the surface member, and at least the front edge being removably attached to the surface member. The removable attachment device may be a centric sphere connector. Each of the surface member, front edge, and backsplash are selected from a predetermined group of decorative surfacing options. At least one of the front edge and backsplash may be a different decorative surfacing option from the surface member.
Also disclosed is a method of assembling a worktop including the steps of selecting a surface member from a predetermined group of surface member decorative surfacing options, selecting a front edge from a predetermined group of front edge decorative surfacing options, selecting a backsplash from a predetermined group of backsplash decorative surfacing options, and attaching the backsplash and the front edge to the surface member to form a worktop. At least the front edge is removably attached to the surface member, for example with a centric sphere connector.
The disclosed worktop may be thought of as a multi-component surfacing unit, some or all of the components thereof being removably attached to each other to form a custom selected decorative surfacing unit that is aesthetically pleasing to the consumer or person selecting the components. Some or all of the components may be removably attached to each other with centric sphere connectors, or other attachment means known in the art. Each component may be selected from a predetermined group of decorative surfacing options. At least one component may be a different decorative surfacing option from the remaining components.
Additionally disclosed is a method of using a worktop with a changeable front edge, the method comprising the steps of supplying a plurality of front edge decorative surfacing options, selecting a desired decorative surfacing option from the plurality of options, and removably attaching the selected option to the worktop. The removable attachment member may be a centric sphere connector, or other attachment means known in the art. The front edge decorative surfacing options may include designs that conform to seasons of the year, designs that conform to holidays, or the like.
Also disclosed is a method of assembling a worktop including the steps of providing a plurality of surface member modules of varying lengths, a plurality of backsplashes of varying lengths, and a plurality of front edges of varying lengths, and selecting and assembling components of a size necessary to produce the desired sized worktop. A sink module may also be provided for installation with the surface member modules if a sink is desired in the worktop. The components may be provided already cut to size or may be provided in a few sizes that may need to be cut to size upon assembly and installation.
The components are ideally removably attached to each other for ease of changeover when desired. Removable attachment members such as concentric sphere connectors may be used to attach the components to each other. Where the worktop extends around a ninety-degree corner the components may need to be mitered at the corner. Exposed side edges may be covered with edging that is mitered into the front edge at the corners. The backsplash may be provided with a location for decorative indicia. Each of the components may be provided in a variety of aesthetic designs.
The backsplash may include a sealing member extending the length of the backsplash and located on the back surface proximate to the top surface, a portion of the sealing member extending from the back surface so that upon installation of the backsplash against a wall, the sealing member will come into contact with the wall to fill any gap between the backsplash and the wall to eliminate the necessity for scribing the backsplash into the wall. The joint between the backsplash and the surface member may include a sealing member attached to the worktop at the joint to substantially prevent liquids from penetrating the joint. The joint between the front edge and the surface member may also include a sealing member attached to the worktop at the joint to substantially prevent liquids from penetrating the joint.